A little kiss
by lori777
Summary: Italia está triste porque su amigo Japón no le dirige la palabra. Shonen ai.


**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Aclaración: Debido al contenido de la serie original, por favor no se ofenda nadie, es sólo con fines cómicos.**

**Advertencia: Comedia histórica. Shonen ai.**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**A little kiss**

_Kiku_ era una persona peculiar, diferente de todo lo que conocía _Feliciano_. El pequeño _Italia _ siempre ha estado rodeado de los conocimientos del occidente, de su cuna, _Europa_. Nunca creyó ser tan cercano de alguien tan distinto, un hijo de oriente, un país nacido en la casa de _Asia_.

En bastantes ocasiones las diferencias de culturas chocaban entre ellos, _Kiku _ no entendían a los europeos mucho menos a los americanos (se refiere al gentilicio de Estados Unidos), y viceversa, _Feliciano_ siempre confunde las cosas que hace el azabache. En especial, el día que lo abrazo, para _Feliciano_ es normal desear abrazar a las personas que quieres mucho, y le nació abrazar a _Japón_, pero desde entonces, el azabache no le dirige la palabra.

**En algún bar alemán…**

—*snif, snif* _Kiku_ me odia…—gemía el pequeño _Italia _muy triste.

—¡No llores! ¡Los hombres no lloran!—exclamo su amigo más cercano, _Alemania_ para consolarlo, pero no funciono.

—*snif, hic, snif* ¡Ahora _Ludwing_ me odia!—lloró _Italia_ con más fuerza.

El adorable castaño se dejo caer sobre la mesa, ni siquiera le interesaba seguir bebiendo o tener lindas (pero grandes) chicas alemanas a su alrededor. No dejo de llorar en toda la noche, hasta que cayó dormido por el cansancio, entonces _Alemania_ pensó que su amigo _Italia _era resistente cuando se lo proponía. El rubio lo levantó de ahí, y se lo llevo a _su casa_, era seguro que si iba a la _casa de Italia_, el hermano mayor estaría molesto.

_Feliciano _abrió los ojos cuando su espalda se encontró con la suavidad de la cama. Su amigo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, estaba vestido para dormir, inclusive su cabello estaba desordenado. _Italia_ sonrió contento, era la primera vez que _Alemania_ no lo corría de su casa.

—¿Nee, _Ludwing_? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que _Kiku_ me perdone?—pregunto _Italia _despierto.

—Habla con él, _Japón _es alguien muy maduro, él entenderá…—dijo _Alemania _ con tranquilidad.

El castaño se levantó de golpe de la cama y quiso emprender la búsqueda de su amigo asiático pero fue detenido por el fuerte brazo de _Alemania_, el rubio dijo que era imposible por ahora hacer el viaje a _casa de Japón_, que debía esperar hasta mañana.

_Alemania _e _Italia _durmieron juntos toda la noche.

_**Casa de Honda Kiku = Japón**_

—_Sumimasen, sumimasen, Nihon-sama… —_llamo una dulce niña que ayudo a _Feliciano._

Los ladridos de la pequeña y peluda mascota de _Japón _resonaron por toda la casa, pronto se escucharon las pisadas del azabache dirigiéndose a la puerta. La niña se despidió de _Feliciano_ antes de que la puerta corrediza se abriera. Los ojos de _Kiku_ se abrieron de par en par cuando vio la figura de _Italia_ frente a su puerta.

—¡Wah! _Kiku_… ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!—exclamo _Italia_ llorando, del impulso volvió a abrazar a _Kiku_.

El azabache se quedo congelado sin poder responder nada, en teoría, él era mucho mayor que su amigo ahí presente, pero en ese momento se sentía como un novato. El sollozo de _Italia _ creció cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del azabache.

_«Entonces, Italia-san estaba triste todo este tiempo por mi culpa…»_ reflexiono _Kiku_ por un momento.

En ese momento, _Kiku_ estaba lejos de comprender a los europeos, pero correspondió el gesto de _Italia _ con un pequeño beso en la frente de su amigo. _Feliciano _dejo de llorar cuando sintió el roce de los labios de _Japón _sobre su piel.

—Eso significa que… ¡_Kiku _no me odia! ¡No me odia!—gritó de felicidad _Feliciano_.

El castaño se quedo como invitado en _casa de Kiku_. Esa noche, aunque para el azabache era muy extraño, durmió junto con _Italia._

_Italia _y _Japón _durmieron juntos toda la noche. _Italia _fue muy feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
